Natural
by untapdtreasure
Summary: MSR what happens after they left the ball field in The Unnatural


Natural

by Sassy

Post The Unnatural...what happened when they left the ball field.

They left the ball field and walked toward their cars. Poorboy had ran home to dinner an hour earlier. They had taken turns loading the pitching machine for each other. They'd spent the last fifteen minutes gathering baseballs.

Walking side by side, Scully nudged Mulder, "Thanks."

He nudged her back. "You're welcome." His arm went around her, his hand rested on her hip. "So you had fun?"

She could barely form a coherent thought with his arm around her that way. "Yes," she managed to whisper.

He stopped and looked at her. "You okay?"

She turned to face him. "I'm fine." She seemed to have lost all control over her body. Her hand reached up to stroke his face.

He leaned into her touch and his lips kissed her palm. "You deserve the best."

"I've already got it." She bunched the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her. Her lips met his softly. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and headed toward her car. _Please don't let me go._

She had reached her car and was going for the knob when his hands on her waist stopped her. "You think I'd let you kiss me that way, then let you walk away?" His voice was low and soft in her ear. He kissed her neck causing her to shiver.

She leaned back against his chest. His arms were around her waist, her arms holding his in place. "I hoped not," came her soft reply.

"I've wanted to do that since the day you walked into my office," he said as he turned her to face him. He tilted her chin with one finger. "I want to kiss you again."

She licked her lips. "What's stopping you?"

The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips came down upon hers. This kiss, while still tender, held more passion and need than the first. Her hand went to the back of his neck to hold his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled her tighter against him.

Need for air was the only thing that pulled their lips apart. She lay her head against his chest and listened to his thudding heart. She panted for breath.

"Come home with me," she whispered.

"Okay." He guided her to his car.

"But Mulder, my car…" she started.

"We'll get it later." Truth was he was afraid she would change her mind.

She got in quietly. The ride to her apartment was silent with only glances at each other and smiles. He squeezed her hand.

They stopped outside her apartment building and he opened her door. He took her hand and kissed it softly. She blushed.

"It's only me, Scully." He whispered before brushing her lips with his own.

"Let's go in." The need in her voice causing him to shiver. He let her lead the way.

Once inside her apartment, she began to tremble. His arms went around her waist from behind and he whispered, "No rushing these things, Scully."

"I've wanted you for so long, Mulder, so long." She turned in his arms. "I'm scared," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Me too." He admitted as he kissed her ear. "Baby steps, Dana, baby steps."

She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. Her mouth sought his in hungry desire. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him.

This took him by surprise and he froze only for a second. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her mouth from his gently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and laid her forehead against his. "I've never been so sure of anything." She placed her hand atop his thudding heart.

"You do that to me every time you are near." He whispered.

She raised herself up from his lap and smiled at him, "Make love to me."

She watched his eyes slide shut and he shivered. "Lead the way."

She took his hand in hers and tugged him toward the bedroom. They were almost there when he pulled her back to him and pushed her up against the door frame.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands cupped her ass.

His erection pressed into her through his jeans. He moaned into her mouth. She pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall silently to the floor. Her nails raked across his chest. She ran her fingers up and through his hair. His mouth found her ear, where he sucked gently.

"Bed. Now. Please?" She whimpered.

He smiled against her neck. "Patience is a virtue, Dana."

"Not my strongest attribute when your mouth is on me like that." He was sucking her neck gently.

He pulled back to look at her and started to speak, "I…"

She put her fingers to his lips. "Just show me okay." Her voice was low and raspy.

He nodded and carried her inside her room and to the edge of the bed. He began to slowly remove her shirt. His hands lingered on her bare back as he unclasped her bra. He stroked a finger up and down her spine slowly while teasing her with his mouth on her collarbone.

Her fingers trembled a little as she moved to undo his jeans and slowly pulled them down, boxers and all.

She licked her lips as her hand barely grazed his hardened member. He was watching her. He slowly slid his hands down to her ass and around to her front as he undid her slacks as well. He pushed them to the floor.

Moving back on the bed, she pulled Mulder with her. He was between her legs. She could feel him through her panties. How she wished that he'd removed them as well. He slid his hand down her stomach to her panties. He trailed his finger over her panties, teasing her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she had to stifle a moan. "Please," she begged.

He hooked his thumb into her waistband and slid them down and off. He kissed her softly as he caressed her body with his hands.

"Take me, Mulder." She said softly.

He did. He slid into her slowly. He moved gently in and out of her as they made love all through the night. She was wrapped up in his sweat embrace as the sun was rising. "Happy Birthday, Scully." He said as he kissed her head gently.

A few hours later…

Scully stood at the counter sipping coffee. She had slipped into his discarded baseball jersey, which smelled like him. She was lost in thought and didn't hear him until his hand was on her hip and one was moving the hair away from her neck as he gently kissed it.

"Morning," she murmured into her coffee mug.

"Mmmm," was his only response.

He turned her around and took the mug from her. He kissed her mouth gently. "Looks better on you," he said as he touched the his shirt. He picked her up and placed her on the counter as he kissed her again.

"Mr. Kinky," she purred into his ear when he had moved from her mouth to her ear and neck.

"Don't make this dirty, Dana." He whispered into her ear as he caressed her thigh. He slowly pulled her back to her feet. He had ever intention of taking her back to the bed, but she had other plans.

She pulled him down on the kitchen floor and they were making love again when a knock sounded at her door.

"Dana, honey, it's Mom." Margaret Scully's voice called from just outside the apartment.

Scully pushed Mulder up and off and her pulled his shirt over her head. "Bedroom now." She said as she pushed him toward it. He barely had time to get his boxers from the floor.

"I'm going, I'm going." He teased.

She opened the door to her mother. "Hey…"

"Just stopped by to see if you wanted to go shopping." She pushed her way inside and it was then that she noticed Dana's attire. "Am I interrupting something?"

Scully turned three shades of red. "What made you ask that?" Mulder stepped out the bedroom with his jeans and no shirt. The red in her cheeks deepened then.

"Good morning, Fox…I'll show myself out." Her cheeks were just as red as her daughter's.

Scully smacked Mulder on the arm as the door closed behind her mother. "Why did you do that?"

Mulder only grinned.

THE END


End file.
